Power Rangers Shinobi Dynasty
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: *slight title change* Takes place 2000 years after Time force Era. Evil begins to take over the Ninja world, and it's up to a new team of Power Rangers to stop both sides of evil from taking over. sorry for the Bad Summary.
1. CH1: Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Power Rangers.

Summary: 2000 years after time force, Evil threatens to take over the Ninja world, and it's up to a new team of Power Rangers to stop Evil from Both sides. Naruto must take the role as leader, while discovering the true depths of the Shinobi Origins, which could lead to answers on vanquishing evil, once and for all.

8 years ago...

A loud battle was taking place. It was at the gates of the great ninja village Konoha. The hidden leaf. It was a time of temporary peace, amongst an age full of blood and hatred, that threatened to spill out into war at almost any given time.

But this time, it was no war taking place. It was something far worse.

Deep inside the Konoha mountain, where the faces of the village leaders had their faces carved in, an alarm went off deep inside.

"Alpha, check the viewing globe" An angelic voice said. The voice, and the alarm came from a communication center inside the mountain, a droid, with a circular head, and a dark red color scheme, with a glowing yellow thunderbolt on it's chest, turned to a large circular device, for viewing.

"Aye aye aye aye aye. Lady Dimitria, this is horrible I've never seen anything like it" Alpha said. Dimitria sighed. Her veiled face became viewable through a large tube in the center of the communication center.

"I'm afraid that is something we did not anticipate. We should have, considering that it is a powerful part of our enemy. The nine tailed fox demon, or Kyuubi. But the Kyuubi isn't supposed to be an evil entity. Somebody is controlling it to attack Konoha. Our only hope right now, is if it can be stopped before it can decimate anything further" Dimitria said. Alpha looked like it was panicking.

"Relax Alpha. I see that our old friend has arrived on the scene" Dimitria said. Alpha nodded, but still panicked. The droid was very concerned for what was going on.

"Aye aye aye aye aye. What is Minato thinking? He's supposed to be the Hokage. The village leader, and yet he's carrying an infant child with him to the battle. I can't even contact him" Alpha said, switching a few switches.

"That is because he has taken off the communicator we gave him Alpha. As for the child, I am not fully aware of what's going on myself" Dimitria said. Suddenly, a old male voice patched through to the communication's center.

"Come in Dimitria. Do you read me?" The voice said. While nobody could really see it, Dimitria smiled, and proceeded to answer.

"This is Dimitria. Who may I ask, is using Minato's communication device?" Dimitria asked. There was screams heard everywhere in the background.

"This is Hiruzen Sarutobi. The third Hokage of Konoha. I have just been sworn in Minato's place, as he plans to do a powerful jutsu, that will require his life for it to be pulled off, in order to seal the Kyuubi away, into an infant child" Hiruzen said. Alpha looked at Dimitria, who nodded.

"Thank you for contacting us. I'm afraid there isn't much we can do for you at this current moment, as we lack the resources ourselves to fight against the Kyuubi. I'm sure Minato has told you all about what me and Alpha ten are" Dimitria said. A bright flash of light was seen on the viewing globe. When the flash disappeared, the Kyuubi was gone.

"He has. I must say, it would have been good to have you fight along side with us, but yes, I do understand you don't have the resources. However, Minato didn't have the time to tell you this, which is why I'm contacting you now. The Kyuubi has been sealed inside an infant child. Minato's son, Naruto, to be exact. Unfortunately, despite Minato's last wish, I don't think Naruto will be viewed as a hero. I do ask that you help me watch over him, whenever his life is in serious danger. I'll do the best I can to stop it, but even then, I'm not sure it will be enough" Hiruzen said. Dimitria sighed, knowing that the old Hokage was right.

"Hiruzen-san. I ask you to talk to me face to face at your first possible convenience. There is much to discuss. To teleport to the command center, pressed the red button. You will be teleported here immediately" Dimitria said. As she said that, the state of emergency alarm shut off, as things were back to normal.

About ten hours later, Hiruzen appeared inside the command center. He wore the traditional white coat with red flames on it, with the Kanji for Hokage on the back. He also wore the traditional Hokage hat. Indeed, the man was very old. In his seventies, no doubt. He also had the baby Naruto with him.

"Welcome Hiruzen-san. Thank you for coming here. You have indeed been a great help by telling us what the situation is. We have reason to believe, that the Kyuubi was controlled to attack Konoha. By whom, we are not sure, but we have our guesses. But even then, a great evil is slowly starting to awaken. An evil, after the great galactic war was finished with over 2000 years ago, had risen up. In the form of siblings, known as Rika Repulsiva, and Xavier Z Venom. Son and daughter of two former enemies, Lord Zedd, and Rita Repulsa. Despite a power wave of good that destroyed the evil in our universe, evil still remained, as was the case with them. They plan to eventually take over the entire universe, and have succeeded in taking over other planets with life. But soon, I estimate about twelve years, they will come back to Earth" Dimitria said to Hiruzen. Hiruzen was confused at what Dimitria said.

"Lady Dimitria is correct. The siblings were once trying to take over the earth, about a thousand years ago. They, and their third, elder, and most powerful sibling. Zedd Von Asmodeaus. A creature so powerful, that even what we could use were virtually no match for him. However, until now, his name has been lost, and has been referred to, as the ten tailed super demon, or the Juubi"Alpha said. Hiruzen nodded, recalling the info about the juubi.

"But the Juubi was sealed a thousand years ago, by the sage of six paths. The sage who taught the world about chakra" Hiruzen said to Zordon and and Zordon nodded.

"He did indeed defeat him, by doing what any good power ranger should have done. Yes, he was once a warrior under my command. At the time, there was only six that could be used at a time, which is what had been like for thousands of generations. However, all his friends, and their zords were killed by Zedd Von Asmodeaus. But we were able to channel all their power into him. With his ranger power, and his knowledge in chakra access, he had finally ended the terror that was Asmodeaus. By sealing the chakra half inside of himself, and sealing the body someplace else. The Sage was even able to purify Asmodeaus's chakra. When he died, he separated the chakra into nine different creatures. They are the tailed demons, or the biju" Dimitria said to Hiruzen. Hiruzen was shocked at all of this vast information, but he never once doubted Dimitria's words.

"We have been waiting patiently for when something like this was to happen again. Slowly, we have built our resource energy up to include more power rangers. Our limit is now eight. We owe a lot to both the old sage, and Minato Namikaze, who with his seal knowledge, was able to help us when he discovered our base" Alpha said. Hiruzen nodded, understanding what he's been told thus far.

"We have little doubt that we will have to defend the planet again. When we do, we will, over time, select seven young ninjas to help us. We have already selected the first one. You're currently holding him" Dimitria said. Hiruzen was really surprised now. He looked at Dimitria strangely.

"Shouldn't you let Naruto have a say in the matter when he is old enough?" Hirzen demanded out of Dimitria. Dimitria merely looked at Hiruzen,with a look of confidence.

"We can already tell he would make a fine ranger. Although against his will, he already has the attributes of a ranger, and that is self sacrifice. I believe, that if me and Alpha can raise him properly, he will retain those attributes,and make a fine leader, inspite of all the negative attention that is sure to be headed his way" Dimitria said. Hiruzen nodded.

"I see your point. I also understand that they must keep their identities a secret. Very well. I shall leave him in your care. I'll put on a cover story, that one of my ANBU is going to raise Naruto, in a hidden location. That being said, I will have Naruto's god-brother, be that guardian. A former student of Minato. Kakashi Hatake" Hiruzen said. Dimitria nodded.

"Very well. We ask that you give him a teleportation watch as well. We know about his bad habits, but they will not be a problem with us, for when we call him, he will not have a choice but to come" Zordon said. Hiruzen smiled, liking what he heard. Alpha rolled out a crib, fully equipped. Hiruzen placed Naruto into the crib, and let him sleep.

"Before I go, Minato did give me this. Originally he was going to give it to Naruto's godfather, Jiraya. But he changed his mind, saying it would be more useful in your hands. I'm not exactly sure what's in there, but he said that when you scan this scroll, you'll know what to do" Hiruzen said. He gave Alpha a scroll, and teleported out. Alpha did a quick scan of the scroll, after putting Naruto into a separate room.

"Aye aye aye aye aye. This scroll contains part of the Kyuubi itself. The body to be exact. The Yin portion. Just like what the Sage of six paths did with Asmodeaus" Alpha said. Dimitria nodded.

"If that's the case, Minato was right about using this scroll. Give me the scroll alpha, and I will begin construction on a new zord. One of extreme power. One, that will be of great importance, in our battle against the evil alliance" Dimitria said. Alpha nodded in agreement.

8 years later...

Naruto certainly had grown under the care of Dimitria and Alpha 10. He was a powerful young man, who was versatile in a few (now considered ancient) forms of taijutsu, along with knowing a few ninjutsu. For an 8 year old, he was well built, and was extremely fast.

On top of that, the blond haired ranger-in-training had known about why, when he was in Konoha, about why he was hated by everyone. He had to fight a few people off from time to time, but it was only to the point of subdue, and only after he was attacked first.

Originally, he only wore orange, as that is what the shops would sell to him, in hopes for him being a target, but in the last year, he adopted a newer, albeit just as questionable ninja color. White. Still, he liked it. He wore white khakis, a white undershirt and a white button up T shirt.

One day, he was walking around Konoha. It was close to sunset. A rather peaceful day for him, and not a whole lot of people bothered him. He knew why, so he couldn't exactly smile. A great tragedy had happened. A powerful ninja clan had been wiped out, save for two brothers. The older one, committed the massacre, sparing only his younger brother. Naruto's sole friend aside from Alpha ten. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto would eventually find Sasuke down by the lake, looking glum. Naruto knew, and quite frankly, couldn't blame him for wanting to go after his older brother, Itachi, for doing what he did. And so, Naruto sat down beside Sasuke, who looked pretty much Catatonic.

"Hey" Naruto said softly. Sasuke sighed, looking down. He didn't want to be seen this way. Not by Naruto.

"Leave me alone please. I'm not in the mood to talk" Sasuke said, with a rude underline to his voice. But Naruto was not planning on going away.

"I know. No need to talk Sasuke. I know what happened. Can't say I know how you feel, but...I'll try to help in any way" Naruto said. It was then, that Sasuke clenched his fists, and began to grind his teeth.

"He'll pay for it. I swear. I'll avenge them all. I won't stop until Itachi is dead. You hear me Naruto. He will die. I will make sure that the Uchiha clan will not rest in peace, but return!" Sasuke suddenly said. Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder.

"So you want revenge eh? Well it's not a path I would follow. Still, he did the crime, and does need to be punished. But do not let it consume you. No matter how much you hate him, you can't allow that to rule you. If he left you alive to taunt you, then you will fall into his trap. I will help you, in any way I can" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed again, nodding.

"Thank you. You're right. He is taunting me. But I will not allow him to win his mind game. No. I will be more then just an avenger. I will be...a fighter., A ninja, holding honor as much as a ninja can hold. I will show, that other people who may have suffered through similar tragedies, can have hope that justice will prevail. That is why I'll fight" Sasuke said. Naruto warmly smiled. He then got up, extending his hand to Sasuke.

"I think I know exactly what you can use to help become stronger. Something I'm using. Of course, you can't tell anyone about this, and you also have to keep up the fact we hate each other...I don't exactly know what the village has against me, but I'm not going to let you get dragged into my problems. I know you want to help but...I can deal with it" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled, and nodded. Before Naruto did turn away, before any villager could see him, he turned around again.

"Meet me at the top of Hokage mountain tonight, in about four hours. There is something you might like to see" Naruto said, before he walked off. Sasuke never had the chance to ask what Naruto meant.

And true enough, when the night and stars were settled nicely in the sky, just exactly 4 hours after the sunset, Sasuke had finished his climb to the top of Hokage mountain, seeing Naruto there.

"Not an easy climb dude" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked, knowing full well it often wasn't.

"Well I'm glad you came. What I'm about to show you, is something you cannot tell a single soul. Something that is very much top secret. I only told you, because I believed you could join, not only to benefit you, but something on a far bigger picture then just Konoha alone" Naruto said. He grabbed Sasuke, and teleported away in a flash of white light.

When they stopped teleporting, they were in the command center. Nothing was on, but that quickly changed, as all the lights quickly came to life. Sauske was in awe of what he saw.

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled softly.

"This is my home Sasuke. It's a hidden location, where nobody knows where it is, save a few people. We are actually deep inside the Hokage mountain. In an area where non of the evacuation tunnels go to. M guardians live here. I'd like you to meet them. Alpha, and Dimitria" Naruto said. It was then, Dimitria appeared in the energy tube, and Alpha walked in. This surprised Sasuke even more.

"Greetings Sasuke. Naruto has told us much about you. I myself am very sad to hear about your sad news. However, we believe that you are indeed worthy of joining an elite group of warriors, that are well known and respected, through the entire universe. For many generations, they have helped defend the universe, with the last true threat ending one thousand years ago. However, evil is returning to earth, as it has been the one planet that could not be conquered" Dimitria said. Sasuke nodded, almost understanding what was being said.

"We always have our warriors as young adults, just before their lives truly get to them. In the world of ninja, you are starting just before all of that. Yes. I believe that Naruto's talk with you today helped you go down a better path you may have gone. I see that you are an individual who while has sought approval from others, also wishes to maintain peace. You aren't like other Uchihas I've seen. They all believed in force, and abuse of power. You don't. I see a potential noble warrior. What I'm about to offer is not something to take for granted. The power you will receive, should you accept, is of great responsibility" Dimitria said. Sasuke nodded. It was then, that Alpha had pulled up a couple of chairs for the boys to sit on.

"What I am offering, is the chance to become a power ranger. Like I said, you do have what it takes to be one. Should you accept this power, you will continue on as normal, but when the evil returns, and does indeed attack, you'll be needed. If you are on a high level mission, then likely you won't be pulled from it until you are able to help. Furthermore, it will be up to you and Naruto to assemble the rest of the team. Being that Naruto accepted a long time ago, and has been training for this his entire life, he will be the leader. That shouldn't matter, as all the rangers wind up treating each others, as equals" Dimitria said. Sasuke nodded again.

"But what responsibilities will I have?" Sasuke said. Dimitria smiled behind her veil.

"Your responsibilities include never abusing your power, only use it when being attacked, which will include every single power you will receive. You can only use your powers for good, for the moment you betray the power rangers directly, not by an outside source that may clone you, or what not, you will lose your powers, and the ability to use them ever. Another important responsibility, is never revealing who you are. There are those who will use this information against you, even in your own ninja ranks. I've seen it before" Dimitria said. Sasuke smiled. He then began to think over what was handed to him. It sounded great, and he knew that it would make him stronger, plus whatever he was to eventually go against would also help. His answer was obvious.

"I accept. I said to Naruto once, that I'll have his back, just like he has mine. The conditions are fair, and if I can help bring peace to the universe, then I shall" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled, as did Dimitria.

"This is a good day indeed. Hold on one second" Alpha said. He went around the corner for a minute, and came back with a black box.

"Sasuke. What Alpha is giving to you, is two keys to your powers. A communicator watch, which is in direct contact to all your comrades in this team, and any future comrades. Also has access to me, when I tell you of dangers lurking, and of course, a teleporter switch, to get you form many places, plus to help keep this base a secret. As for that device that looks like a pair of wrist devices, it is, a newly created power morpher. They will not leave you unless you give your powers to somebody else, or die. With these devices on you, I welcome you, Black Power Ranger Sasuke Uchiha" Dimitria said. Sasuke took the two devices. He slipped on the watch, and put away the morpher.

"Welcome to the team Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke embraced Naruto in a brotherly embrace. Dimitria gigged softly at the display.

"For now, you will train hard. Be the best you can be. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. When the true battle begins, I shall tell you about your zords. Giant machine creatures of power. Alone, they do sufficient damage, but combined into advanced Zords, or 'Megazords' they are virtually unstoppable. They will often be the main power you will use to defeat your enemies And remember. May your powers protect you" Dimitria said. Sasuke smiled, glad to be apart of the team.


	2. CH2:The Graduate

4 years had passed by since Naruto had Sasuke join him as a power ranger. They have been unable to find any suitable candidates their age. And they had also certainly kept up their act of hating each other. They also knew that if they were to get onto the same genin team, one needed to be the best, while the other...the worst. Naruto had no problem being the worst, as he already knew most of the academy stuff anyways.

He became a well known prankster. Nothing was safe from him. From inventing a perverted jutsu, to defacing the Hokage mountain, he did anything. And he could easily outrun the elite ninjas of the village.

Currently, Naruto was in the command center, doing some Katas before he would head to the last day as an academy student. However, Dimitria appeared before him.

"Ma, come to say bye to me before I head to school?" Naruto asked. It was only natural that Naruto would think of Dimitria as his own mother. A role she was more then happy to fulfill.

"Actually, I wanted to say something else. While you have dramatically increased your chakra control to near perfection, a feat I'm proud of you, as with your supply, it's harder to do then normal. But I do have one mission. One of your teachers, is a traitor to this village. Don't worry. It's not Iruka. He's trustworthy" Dimitria said. Dimitria then showed an image of who the traitor was. It was a journy ninja/chuunin, that had gray hair.

"Mizuki. I knew it. What's my mission?" Naruto asked. Dimitria smiled behind her veil.

"Your mission, is to fail the genin exam. For this, Mizuki has planned to use you in his escape from Konoha, with quite possibly the most powerful scroll in Konoha...that scroll of forbidden jutsus. He will try to convince you to steal it. You need not worry, I already informed the Hokage of what must be done. He will hand you the scroll, and you'll go from there. It is vital that you succeed in this mission. I'll inform Sasuke of his role when the time comes. In the meantime, I have a gift for you. Raise your hand" Dimitria said. Naruto raised it in the air. A look of curiosity formed when he saw a glow of white light appear. Then, a 4 foot long white steel sword appeared in his hand. He brought it down, to examine it.

"Whoa" Naruto said. Alpha then walked in from the back.

"That is a recently reformed weapon we used originally. The sword, is simply known, as Saba. He will guide you, and aide you in battle, along with help you control the Tigerzord" Alpha said. Naruto looked at the handle, and it blinked at him.

"Greetings Naruto. I am Saba. I will be your ally in battle, and will always have your back" Saba said, before glowing again, and vanishing into Naruto's morpher.

Naruto then went to the last class he would take in the academy. When the tests were presented, he sighed, knowing full well that a genjutsu had been placed on top of his actual test. It was so that his test was purposely harder.

'Man, those jerks are really getting on my nerves' Naruto thought to himself, as he purposely failed the test. Soon, the practical part of it was up. He passed everything fine, then, came the one jutsu Naruto had extreme trouble with. The Bushnin non jutsu.

"Alright Naruto, produce two or more proper clones" Iruka said. Naruto smiled at the tan and scarfaced chuunin. He had a lot of respect for Iruka, as he often did go out of his way to help Naruto out.

Naruto did the jutsu, and only 1, barely alive clone made it. Naruto hung his head in shame, but inwardly, he was smirking.

Later, Naruto was seen moping about. While he waited for Mizuki, he contacted Kyuubi inside his head, as they did share a mental link.

'**I must say kit, you did a fine job. I know you would have rather not have failed, but sometimes, sacrifices need to be made. But I'll tell you what, I'll teach you a new jutsu when we're done**' Kyuubi said to Naruto. Naruto mentally nodded at that. It was then, that Mizuki approached Naruto.

In the command center, Sasuke was watching the events unfold, having been informed on everything.

"I have little doubt in Naruto's abilities to capture the traitor, but we must not underestimate the enemy. You're only to engage if Naruto looks as if he's in trouble" Dimitria said. It was at that moment, a loud rumbling was felt. Sauske had no idea what it was.

"Aye aye aye aye aye. It's time" Alpha said. Dimitria said. Sasuke turned to Dimitria.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. He was shaken up by the disturbance.

"Alpha, check the moon" Dimitria said. Alpha did just that. Sasuke saw many feathered creatures, wearing protective armor, plus gray people. He then say what looked like a gold armored demon, an army skeleton, and other monsters. But there were two that stood out. Two people, carrying powerful staffs, were building a fortress, using magic. One, was a girl, wearing a tight black revealing corset, with a black cape, and a roughly cut gray and red skirt. She carried a twin crescent staff.

The other, was a man in a lot of metal, decked out in red clothes underneath it. He even wore a metal mask that covered his entire face, like Lord Zedd's mask did. He carried a Staff with a massive X at the top of it.

"It is as I knew would happen. Rika Repulsiva and Xavier Venom have returned They plan to take over the universe, and the one planet they need to take care of, before the rest falls, is our planet. Earth. We must not let them win" Dimitria said. Sasuke nodded. Dimitria then smiled behind her veil.

"At least they haven't settled on the second moon. Doing so would be dangerous indeed, but I'm not sure what their plan is. I'm certain they plan to dig up Zedd Von Asmodeaus. If they manage to revive him at full power, I'm afraid that even the power rangers won't stand a chance. He is without question, the worst kind of evil that has ever existed. We were barely able to seal him off the last time" Dimitria said. Sasuke smirked. Part of him craved that power. He couldn't deny his urge for revenge did often plague his mind, but overall, he was able to keep it under control.

"We are in luck though. It will take a few weeks before their fortress is fully built, and possibly a week to recover their powers fully. They will not be much of a threat. Unless of course, they send down Goldar and Rito" Alpha said. Sauske nodded.

"What are those soldiers. They aren't like anything I've ever seen" Sasuke said. Alpha pressed a few buttons on the computer, getting up some data files on the soldiers seen.

"The gray soldiers are known as Putties. They come in two forms. With, or without armor. Not exactly bright. But they can be a pain, especially in swarms. It's the wings warriors you have to look out for. They are known as Tengas. Winged warriors who seek blood. Vultures to say the least. They are much smarter then the putties, and also like to attack in swarms" Alpha said, displaying all the data on the viewing globe.

"At least they shouldn't bother. us. Good luck Naruto" Sasuke said. Alpha nodded in agreement.

Now, just seven hours later, Naruto had the scroll, and had looked at it. He learned a couple of jutsus from it. That is when Iruka appeared.

"Naruto. What are you doing with that scroll?" iruka said. Naruto turned around, with a fox like smile.

"Ah Iruka. Ready to test me now. I was told that if I learn a jutsu from here, I'd pass to become a Genin" Naruto said, faking his stupidity.

"Umm...No. Why would...oh crap!" Iruka said. He sensed a fuuma shuriken about to hit him, so he dodged, and grabbed Naruto at the same time. Mizuki appeared, with a truly evil grin on his face.

"So Nice of you to join us Iruka. Hand me the scroll Naruto" Mizuki said. Naruto smirked, and flipped Mizuki off. Mizuki charged at Naruto, but Naruto dodged all the attacks coming in at him.

"Give it up demon brat! I'm stronger then you, and I can finally kill you, and make it look like you deserve it. But then again, you do anyways. Ever wondered why you been called that?" Mizuki said to Naruto, before He knocked Iruka to the ground.

"I'll tell you. It's because the Yondaime failed to truly kill the Kyuubi. Instead, he had to...seal it In YOU! That's right...YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!" Mizuki said, launching a few more shurikens and Kunai at Naruto. But Naruto merely smirked.

"I've known for quite some time asshole. Do you really think me being an idiot was true? When you're somebody like me, you have to grow up quick. I also know for a fact that each and every one of you have a misconception of Kyuubi. It's not a bad being. Rather...somebody else, of extreme power, was able to control Kyuubi, to attack Konoha" Naruto said, before he began making hand signs. He then let out a powerful gust of air, which knocked back all of Mizuki's oncoming weapons, and Mizuki himself.

"Taiju Kage Bushnin no JUTSU!" Naruto shouted. Many solid clones appeared in the area, and they all pounced on Mizuki heavily damaging him. Mizuki was knocked out cold. Naruto then dispelled all the clones.

"Iruka sensei. I knew it was a trap. Had my suspicions he was going to betray, so I let him think I needed it to pass. Kinda did though...the clone jutsu itself, despite my control, I can't do" Naruto said. Iruka smiled, as he was handed the forbidden scroll.

"Close your eyes Naruto" He said. Naruto did that. After a minute, Iruka tapped him on the shoulder, which Naruto took as an indication to open them.

"You deserve your headband. Welcome to the ninja ranks Naruto. I'll return this to the Hokage myself, and tell him to add you to the roster" Iruka said. Naruto pumped his fist, happy for the fact that he was now a ninja. When Iruka left, Sasuke appeared.

"Looks like you didn't need my help afterall" Sasuke said. There was a bit of a blank look on his face, as he approached Naruto. Naruto sighed. He had accidentally let his friend know his big secret. But he suddenly felt a brotherly embrace by Sasuke.

"You didn't need to hide that from me. You're not the Kyuubi, just the container. You don't need to shoulder this burden all yourself" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"I know but...you know how the villagers treat me. I....I was afraid of your reaction. I know I shouldn't have been but...it's highly sensitive subject, and information. Personally and professionally" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. He had to admit, it was indeed quite sensitive material.


	3. CH3: Team 7 is Power Rangers

Naruto was excited for today. He was finally getting his ninja career started. Fastening his headband and putting on his over shirt, he teleported out of the command center, to a spot nobody would see him, and ran to the academy. Needless to say, his presence surprised a lot of his classmates.

"Oi, Naruto, this is for graduates only" One boy, who wore a lazy expression on his face. It was a friend of Naruto's, Shikimaru Nara. The one thing that could be said about the boy, was the fact he was way to damn lazy.

"Actually, I did pass. See the headband!" Naruto said, pointing to the metal plate that now rested on a white cloth , warred around his forehead.

"Troublesome" Shikimaru said, sighing as he said that. Naruto smirked at his friend's attitude. It was then, Iruka came in. He began to announce the Genin teams. Naruto and Sasuke waited as patiently as they could, but they were getting restless. Naruto was able to show it more.

"Alright. Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno" Iruka said. A loud squeal was heard. It was Sakura Haruno, AKA, the cherry blossom (due to her pink hair) and one of Sasuke's fangirls. Naruto sighed.

The rest of the teams were announced, and the jounin sensei began to appear. However, Team 7 remained behind, as theirs had not yet arrived. Naruto's patience wore thin after a hour. He pulled out a scroll, and unsealed the contents. It was a bucket of yellow paint. Naruto set it over the door.

"Do you really think our sensei will fall for that?" Sasuke asked Naruto, sounding aggravated.

"Doesn't hurt to try" Naruto said. Once the trap was set up. They waited even longer. Soon, after about another hour, a Jounin, with silver hair that defied gravity, and a facemask, along with the normal jounin attire of dark green pone piece suite with cargo ants and a flak jacket walked through the door, and was soaked in yellow paint.

"Oh My Kami! I can't believe it. This loser got pissed on. HAHA!" Naruto laughed. It was a funny sight to see. Sakura and Sasuke both laughed at the display.

"My first impression of you guys...you're a bunch of cackling hyenas, and I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes" The jounin said. The three genin nodded, and promptly left.

Five minutes later, the three were on the roof.

"Since we're here, let's introduce ourselves" The jounin said. The three looked at him oddly.

"Umm sensei....shouldn't you lead by example?" Sakura asked. The jounin nodded.

"Very well. My name, is Kakashi. I have a few likes and dislines. Dreams....don't feel like saying. Hobbies....got a few" He said. All three Genin sighed, not liking the introduction.

"All right white boy...you're up" Kakashi said. Naruto shook his head in anger. He did wear white, but didn't like being called white boy. Better then demon boy at least.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki. My likes include training, Ramen, and pranks. My dislikes, are people without a sense of humor, waiting for Ramen to cook, and segregation" Naruto said. This shocked Kakashi and Sakura. Not for the fact he said it, but they were wondering if he even knew it. Sasuke only looked surprised.

"Baka, do you have any idea what that word means?" Sakura demanded out of Naruto. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah. Being judged and disrespected because you're different from the normal" Naruto said. Sakura and Kakashi both accepted that.

"My hobbies include training, learning new ninjutsu, and planning pranks, which I'm sure can be a useful field skill. My dreams, are to somehow achiece world peace, along with becoming Hokage" naruto said. Sakura scoffed at Naruto's answers.

"You're next pinky" Kakashi said. Sakura turned to Kakashi, and began to answer.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes include studying medical ninjutsu, and...umm......*blushes*. My dislikes are Ino-pig, and Naruto" Sakura said. Naruto began to fake cry at that. It was all in joking. As for Ino, well she was this friend of Sakura's, or at least was until they both got crushes on Sasuke...like most of the females of their class did.

"My hobbies...well.........My dreams........" Sakura said. She was heavily blushing Now. Sasuke knew it was his turn.

"I'm Sauske Uchiha. I like Tomatoes and training. I dislike to many things to count. My ambitions in life, is to exact justice to those who deserve it, and to restore the Uchiha clan one day" Sasuke said. Sakura stared at him with dreamy eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

"Well, with those introductions out of the way, I must inform you, that tomorrow, we shall be doing some survival exercises" Kakashi said. Sakura raised her hand, obviously wanting to ask something.

"Sensei...We already did this. Why are we doing this again?" She asked. Kakashi chuckled for a second, before he gave an eerie look to his students.

"It's true. But this is more like an exam. See the exams that you just took to graduate, those were only to separate the hopefuls and hopeless. The next exam will determine who truly do graduate. I must warn you though. This test has a sixty six percentage fail rate. It's purpose, is purely to select nine rookies who can prove to be truly competent ninjas. That being said, meet me at training grounds seven tomorrow at 8 AM sharp. Got it?" Kakashi said. The three nodded. He got up, and prepared to leave, by jumping o the next building. But before he did, he turned around.

"Oh, and one more thing. I would not recommend easting breakfast, unless you want to puke" Kakashi said to his team. He then left promptly. Naruto himself did so as well.

"I don't know about you guys, But I am hungry. Anyone up for some ramen?" Naruto asked. Sakura scoffed at him.

"As if loser" Sakura said. She was about to say something to Sasuke, when she suddenly found he had left as well.

At the Ichiriku Ramen stand, 5 minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke had a couple bowls of ramen infront of them. They did come to this place, seeing as they never treated Naruto with any hostility.

"So we got your main ANBU guardian as a sensei. Heard he's a legend out on the field" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. He wanted to tell Sasuke that Kakashi was in fact his god-brother, but because of the secrecy that he swore to, to separate himself from his father's name (to prevent more trouble for him) Naruto couldn't tell.

"I know he was trained by the Yondaime. He must be good, although he is the only surviving member. Considering the times, you can't blame it on the Yondaime for that happening. But yeah. He's good alright, except for the fact he's always late. Hell there is even a rumor going around, that with the way he is, He'd be late for his own funeral" Naruto said. That got both boys laughing. They both ate their ramen. When they were done with one bowl, they began to talk, waiting for their next helping.

"I must say, because I know Kakashi a lot, I have found out what kind of test we're having. In a sense, we're going to be facing him. We have to go at him like we want to kill him. He will try to dissect the team, but there is one important thing to know. Fresh Genin like ourselves have no chance alone against a seasoned Jounin. In otherwords, teamwork. I know I can count on you, but it's Sakura I'm worried about" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Well we will pass. That much I know. But we have to cure her of her obsession over me, and fast. Make her believe she has a reason to fight. You and I, we both do. We want to maintain peace. To protect this place, and weed out all the bad guys within our walls. Ones who conspire against the well being of Konoha" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled in agreement.

"Yeah" Naruto said. He paid for his meal, and walked away, to do some training.

Next day, team seven met up at training grounds. They knew they'd have to wait a while, because after Yesterday's display, well they got the feeling the guy was not a punctual person.

However, something happened. A bunch of greyish creatures suddenly appeared. Naruto and Sauske quickly noticed them, and got into battle stance. Sakura joined them, though hers wasn't as solid as Sasuke's and Naruto's were.

"Dammit. Putties" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed as well. The putties closed in. Naruto and Sasuke began to attack.

They began to punch, kick and throw the putties around, but the putties also did the same. Naruto used his Shadow clones to help, but they could easily be dispersed.

"Guys, I think I have a plan. Not the smartest one though" Sakura said. She got out a bunch of tags. Sasuke and Naurto understood, and charged again. Sakura, while being guarded with a few of Naruto's shadow clones, laid a bunch of tags into the ground, forming a big area of them. She and Naruto's clones got out of there, and both Naruto and Sauske lead the Putties into the trap. With a loud kaboom, they were destroyed.

"Sakura, that was a good plan. You really helped us there" Sasuke said. This of course, got Sakura all giddy, but Sasuke paid no mind to it. That was when Kakashi showed up.

"Most impressive you three. An unexpected occurrence, but I think you three couldn't have done much better" Kakashi said. Sakura sneered at him, for both being late, and not helping.

"What about our test. Was that it?" Sakura asked. Kakashi chuckled for a second, before he shook his head.

"Not really. You were supposed to have a test with me, but those guys who attacked...whoever they are, well I say they allowed you to fulfill the requirements of what the real test was. So I'd say, you guys deserve a pass" Kakashi said. This came as a huge shock to the three, but they accepted it nevertheless.

"But before I do go, there is something you must know. While disobeying the rules will equal you as trash, abandoning your comrades, makes you far lower the trash" Kakashi said, before he vanished.

"That was....anti-climatic" Naruto said. Both Sasuke and Sakura agreed. Once again, Sakura asked for a date with Sasuke, but by the time she could open her mouth, Sasuke was already gone.

"Seriously Sakura. I may not be the smartest person around, but even I know that you need a better reason for being a ninja, other then just for some boy's affection" Naruto said. Sakura turned to her teammate, with a fierce look in her eyes, fists ready, and going into strike. Naruto dodged the punch.

"I don't mean to insult you, but seriously, you're not exactly a fighter. Yes, you're smart, but in this career, you need more then just brains. I don't want to see either of my teammates die, which is why I'm telling you this now. You need to step up. I'm sure your parents won't be to happy to find out their daughter was killed because she wasted time" Naruto said. He was cold towards her. He knew it. Once he said that, he left.

He arrived back at the command center shortly after that. He sighed.

"something wrong, son?" Dimitria asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No ma, I'm fine. Just....we have a really bad teammate. A fangirl. Although, she does have potential" Naruto said. Dimitria nodded.

"Quite right Naruto. We were watching the the exchange once we were alerted of putties. Perhaps she would be a worthy addition to our team" Alpha said. This surprised Naruto. Dimitria chuckled at Naruto's reaction.

"Naruto, there is a reason we suggest this. She has a good heart, but was confused. You may have set her on the correct path with that speech. She is familiar with the putties, so why not? But...let her answer be what you need to determine whether she is to become a ranger or not" Dimitria said to Naruto. He nodded. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Naruto immediately went to the viewing globe, to see a reptilian monster on the hunt. It was spitting acid everywhere, and was easily causing a rukus. Some of the ninja gathered were having a tough time. Alpha patched into Sasuke's communicator.

"I read you Alpha. What's going on?" Sasuke said. Alpha was starting to panic.

"Ay Ay Ay Sasuke. Looks like we have trouble in the market We're gonna need you and Naruto, and possibly a third ranger, on the job" Alpha said. Sauske sighed over the communicator.

"Teleport me there. Naruto, I'm sure you're at the command center, so I'll meet you there" Sasuke said. Naruto was about to teleport, when uddenly, Sakura came in.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed.

"Sorry Sakura, but it would seem that you've been recruited for a secret underground fighting unit. One that's been around for over ten thousand years. But before you are in, did you at least think about what I said before?" Naruto said. Sakura nervously nodded.

"I admit, that I am attracted to Sasuke quite a bit, but...you're right. There is more to being a ninja then just love. I know that there are things I have to get down right nasty for. Ninjas are instruments of war. While Konoha doesn't promote it, we still are. Yet...I knew this when I signed up for the academy. I wanted to protect my loved ones, should war happen, having already lost my father due to something involving war. I know I can lose my life at any time, but...that's something I'm gonna have to chance. Love comes second" Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"Just what I wanted to hear. Now, I want you to meet my adoptive mother, Dimitria. She lives on a somewhat different dimension, so that tube shows a spectral image of her. And this robot guy is Alpha. He's kinda like our navigator for our fighting squad" Naruto said. Sakura nodded for it all.

"We chose you because of your skills that you displayed earlier against the Tengas. It was those birds you fought. While physically, you'll need to be much stronger, you have the qualities of a power ranger. Alpha, please explain" Dimitria said. Alpha nodded, and turned to Sakura.

"Power rangers have been defenders of galaxies for many millenia. Whenever somebody tries to take over the universe, we dispatch a team to counter it. One might say that the power rangers may have influenced the ninja world itself. And yes, we are under seige of a new evil. Brother and sister combination, very deadly. We have selected you to become a power ranger of this generation, joining both of your ninja teammates, Sasuke and Naruto, to vanquish this evil" Alpha said. Sakura smiled when she heard about teaming with Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'll do it. If you say universe, then there are times I may have to leave our planet. I'm fine, because it ties in with what I said before. I have people I want to protect, and I'll protect everyone I can" Sakura said. Dimitria nodded.

"Very good. But before you do receive your powers, you must swear upon the code of honor, which is three things. Never pick a fight. Never escalate a fight unless if the bad guys are aleady doing so. And third, never reveal your identity. There are people amongst you who will you this against you. However, there are a few people who already know. Namely your jounin sensei, Kakashi, and the Hokage himself. Alpha, give her her power morpher and communicator. Henceforth Sakura Haruno, you shall be, the pink phoenix zord power ranger" Dimitria said. Alpha handed her a pink box, which had two wrist devices, and a communicator wristband. When Sakura put them on, she felt really hot for a second, and there was a flaming aura around her. Naruto found that strange.

"We have to get to work in the market immediately. Sasuke's gone ahead without us. Now. It's MORPHING TIME! Shinobi light, white tigerzord power" Naruto said, as his attire glowed, and changed to what resembed the original white ranger, except with black claw marks on the back of the helmet.

"Shinobi Light, Pink Phoenix Zord Power" Sakura said, she her transformation went the same. The main difference, it was a pink suite, with red and white flames spread out on the suite. They both teleported out, and immeditely joined the action, with Naruto kicking the lizard man, and Sakura placing an explosive tag on there, blowing the arm off.

Sasuke was already transformed. His suite was like Sakura's, except black, and his flames were white and silver.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said, asking Sakura.

"Sasuke. It's me, Sakura. I'll explain later. Right now, we got work to do" Sakura said. The lizard spat acid at the two. People were panicking.

"Ha. You're just three power rangers. A normal team is usually five. You're nothing against me, and the empire of Rika Repulsiva, and Xavier Z Venom. Prepare yourselves Rangers, for you have met your match, against the Acid Lizard" Acid Lizard said to them. He spat out more acid at them. But they dodged. A few ANBU guards tossed a couple of fire jutsu's, which did nothing but provoke the monster. Naruto then went in, and with Saba, he slashed the Acid lizard in half, destroying it. He got away before the lizard exploded.

"Good work guys. ANBU. Thanks for the assist" Naruto said, as the three teleported out. They would arrive back in the power chamber.

"Good work you three. Hopefully there won't be an attack for a while. In the meantime, be on the lookout for anyone who might be potential rangers. We can have three more. Also, I'll be introducing your weapons to each of you. Sakura. Being that you are the rookie ranger, you have to follow Sasuke's and Naruto's leads, particularly Naruto's. Also, I expect you to be better trained in the coming months" Dimitria said. Sakura took off her helmet, and agreed with Dimitria. She was indeed eager to learn. This was her chance to prove herself.


	4. CH4: Here kitty kitty kitty

It had been a couple months since Sakura had accepted her powers. She was currently fighting in a simulator room, trying to become powerful on her own. She had taken training seriously. Very seriously.

"Who knew that all she needed was a swift kick in the ass to get motivated" Sasuke said to Naruto, as they watched her. She went on and on until she collapsed. Dimitria smiled behind her veil.

"You are doing quite well Sakura. In the short time you've been a ranger, you've improved. Certainly, I can see you doing great things with your comrades" Dimitrai said. Sakura weakly nodded, before passing out.

Sakura woke up a couple hours later in a cot. She stretched herself out, ready to resume.

"You need not worry about doing anymore today. You've done enough" Dimitria said. Sakura nodded, and teleported out.

The next few days were spent doing the easiest missions possible. D Ranked Missions. Something all Genin had to do. And for the trio of power rangers, they were sickened. At least they didn't have to fight anyone. Then again, there was one re-occuring mission. A cat, named Tora, kept escaping from her home. She belong to the fire Lord's Wife, who...was waaaay to affectionate to it to handle.

"That cat....should be called doom-kitty" Naruto said, cleaning a wound he got from Tora just below the eye. It stung, but he wasn't to concerned.

"No kidding. That cat's gonna outlive us all. Even the Sanin had trouble with that cat" Kakashi said. This clearly shocked his three genin. Sakura then sighed.

"But we're gonna become better. If we have to face that cat again, so be it. Think of the positives. It's good training" Sakura said. To that degree, everyone had to agree.

On the moon....the dark palace was at last completed. Rika and Xavier both watched from the balcony.

"So, it would seem they're having trouble against a mere cat eh? Well then, let's see them deal with it once we've modified it, shall we?" Rika said, with a smirk on her face. Xavier smiled.

"Excellent. We shall clone that cat, and have it fight the rangers. They will be no match against something like that. There is little doubt that we will succeed where mom, dad, and Thrax failed at" Xavier said to his sister. He began to emit black bolts, before he vanished. He would appear donw on Earth, with his X staff. No surprise, the cat had ran away, and had ran into him.

"Come here, kitty kitty" Xavier said. Tora hised at Xavier, and bravely, but foolishly jumped to attack Xavier. Xavier merely grabbed it. That's when Sakura showed up. Xavier chuckled.

"It's amazing how many people have tried to capture this little kitten, yet I do it without any effort. Just like how I'm going to crush you...pink ranger" Xavier said. He plucked a hair from the cat, the nonchalant tossed it away. Sasuke and Naruto soon arrived.

"Excellent. I can defeat you three in one stroke. I got what I wanted" Xavier said, as his staff glowed, and the hair turned into a massive cat like creature, with rocket shoulder pads.

"Xavier Z Venom, I presume" Naruto said. Xavier nodded.

"Correct White Ranger. I hope you have some fun here. Later" Xavier said, as he vanished. The overgrown cat snickered.

"Well rangers...if you want to defeat the doom kitty,, you have to catch me" it said in this very awful screeching voice. It ran off, into Konoha.

Tha rangers quickly caught up to the Doom kitty, and began to fight it. Naruto swarmed it with shadown clones, but that did very little. Of course, when they were gone, it met an extra hot grand fireball, which fired it.

"That all you got?" It asked, before firing off a bunch of rockets. It struck the three down, but they countered with their laser guns. They then summoned their weapons. Sasuke had a massive black lion shield, while Sakura had dark pink gauntlets. Naruto of course, had the saba saber. They were all energy charged, as they rushed at the doom kitty.

Sakura clotheslined the overgrown cat, before Sasuke tossed his shield at it, heavily damaging it. Naruto then finished it off with a Tiger uppercut slash. The end result aused the monster to explode. All those who had watched celebrated. Of course, a massive stream of red light showered the spot where the monster once was, and it grew massive. It gave a massive screeching sound, before it pounced on a few buildings, and kicked them down.

"Alpha, we need the zords, NOW!" Naruto said over his communicator. Alpha responded back almost immediately.

"Naruto. They aren't ready. The configuration for the Megazord is still not complete" Alpha said.

"Send them anyways. Now's as good as time as ever to test them out" Naruto said. The three glowed brightly, signaling the zords. From behind the Hokage mountain, a Phoenix, a white tiger, and a black lion all emerged. The phoenix blasted the doom kitty from hopping on top of the Hokage office building.

"Grr...I'm supposed to eat birdies like you. Take THIS!" The Doom Kitty said, blasting the Phoenix. Sakura entered the Zord, and began to maneuver it around the rockets, allowing them to collide with one another. Sasuke and Naruto entered their zords, respectively.

"Whoa! This is awesome" Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled over the communication frequency.

"I know. I have one formation we could try" Naruto said, as he put Saba in it's place.

"White Tigerzord, warrior mode!" Naruto said. The tiger immediately transformed into a warrior, and began to fight the doom kitty The Doom kitty managed to slash the tigerzord down, but was picked up by the phoenix, and tossed to outside of Konoha, before the Black Lion pounced and clawed it.

"Alright Iot's time for us to hit this monster with everything we have" Naruto said, as the White tiger hopped on the back of the Black Lion. The Phoenix came down infront of the White tiger.

"Ready" Sakura said, flipping a few switches.

"Aim" Sasuke said, doing the same as Sakura did for his Zord.

"FIRE!" Naruto said putting in an energy orb into the zord. The three fired their blasts, and all three hit the Doom Kitty, effectively destroying it.

"Alright. Good job guys" Naruto said, when all three left their zords. The zords turned into light, and vanished. They noticed nobody was around, so they powered out of their ranger forms.

"Well, at least the damage was minimal" Sakura said, as the three teleported to the command center

"Good job rangers. I must warn you, this is only the start of your duties. There will be far more powerful and worse monsters waiting to attack. But with each enemy you destroy, you will become stronger. With each monster you destroy, you become wiser. Until one day, one day, you'll be able to finally conquer the evil that wants to take over the entire universe" Dimitria said. The three of them nodded in agreement, knowing full well that Dimitria meant well.

"Well before we do anything else, we'll have to ask sensei to teach us how to seal objects inside a scroll. We'll need it when we're away from the village. It will happen eventually" Naruto said. A smart thing to say, as obviously, both teammates agreed. Naruto then pulled up a chair, and began to work on something. The viewing globe showed everything he was working on.

"What's this?" Sakura asked. Sasuke had a feeling on what it was, but didn't answer.

"I'm configuring the megazord. When we combine out zords, it creates an extremely powerful weapon. We were lucky that we didn't need it today, but who's to say it will be the same. We need extra power. I think I got it" Naruto said. He pushed a button, and an animation happened. First, the tigerzord's amrs retracted to one limb each, and the legs did the same, before the amrs and lefgs of the black lion zord form on there, with the claws folding back to reveal hands. The body of the black Lionzords attacked to the back of the white tiger zord, and the head appeared as a shield. The tigerzord's head gained a helmet from itself, and the Phoenix attached itself to the back. Naruto smiled.

"And there we have it. Our first Megazord for the team. The noble Megazord" Naruto said. The three were impressed with what they saw.

"Excellent work Naruto. You were successfully able to form this. Now, the enemies, air or ground, will stand little chance. The shield can be used as the finisher. As long as you three believe, there will be nothing that can hold you back" Alpha said. Naruto nodded. They looked ath the animation again, just to check.

"But isn't there supposed to be more rangers?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"We'll get to that very soon. Right now, we have to focus on the here and now. We will gain more colors, that I can guarantee. At least three more" Naruto said. That seemed to satisfy both Sakura and Sasuke.

"However, I do want to ask you something ma. You once said we have the capacity to easily have eight. Why did you only want six?" Naruto asked. Dimitria sighed, though it was barely noticeable behind the energy tube.

"Six is usually the number we use in the previous teams. While exceptions have been made, it is recommended to keep to six. Not against the idea of having more" Dimitria said. Naruto nodded, but there was one more question he had to ask.

"But what if we needed more then eight? In the unlikely event, of course" Naruto asked. Dimitria shook her head.

"Unless if we can get a massive amount of energy, we would not be able to do so" Alpha said. Naruto nodded in understanding, plus glad he had his questions answered.

Next day, the three were waiting around for Kakashi. Well, they were practicing a powerful chakra control exercise, Water walking. Sasuke and Sakura were soaked, as they kept falling in, but Naruto seemed to be fine.

"How do you do this?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked.

"Dimitria trained me in chakra control due to the amount I have. You have to think of it this way. Since the water is an unstable surface, you have to keep changing the rate of chakra you send out. Not to mention this will prove to be very useful on the field" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura agreed. They then managed a good ten minutes on the water, when Kakashi finally showed up.

"Yo" Kakashi said. The three looked at him with glared of annoyance. They quickly got out, and up on the bridge.

"Sensei, just for making us wait, we want you to teach us how to seal objects into scrolls" Sakura said. Kakashi shrugged, seemingly not caring if he taught or not. By the looks of things, if he refused, he would have been hunted by his team.


	5. CH5: Working with others

"Can we please have more then just D ranked missions sir? We're bored, and we're getting nowhere" Naruto said, complaining. Now, normally, Naruto wouldn't complain much about anything, although all things considered, he had his rights to. Nevertheless, it was grating on his nerves that they had nothing but meaningless chores to do.

"That's up to your sensei, if he thinks you're ready for them" Sarutobi said to Naruto. Team seven all looked at Kakashi, and he glanced up from his Icha Icha Paradise (AKA ninja smut), and he nodded.

"Then it's settled. Although, I would rather you do go with a team with slight bit more experience. Therefore, I am also going to send in team nine" Sarutobi said. This got Kakashi's attention.

"Oh no. Not them" Kakashi said, in a very panicky voice. Team nine did walk in, and Kakashi sighed. What they saw was a girl with a pinkish yellow Chinese shirt, with her hair wrapped up, in what looked like massive dumplings. The next one they saw, was a boy with long hair, bandaged arms, and eyes without pupils, almost just pure white. And then, they saw a boy with a bowl cut hairdo, wearing green spandex and leg warmers. Their sensei was basically an older version of the bowl cut boy.. And those 2 along freaked all of team seven out.

"Ah. Kakashi my rival. How are you on this youthful day" The sensei said. Kakashi wasn't paying attention.

"Huh? You say something Gai?" Kakashi asked. This irritated the obviously eccentric jounin to no end. But he calmed down after a second. Sarutobi chuckled for a second, before he snapped his fingers. Their client came in. He was a drunk old man, who seemed to be wobbling a bit.

"so...this is what I have to escort me home? BAH! They don't even look tough. Is one of the blind, because that boy...or girl...is a total fruitcake, and a kid in green spandex...weak. Don't even get me started on the blondie" the old man said. The white eyes boy was clearly irritated by that, but Naruto only smirked.

"It would be wise if you didn't attack the client, that could be bad for Konoha's reputation. Rest assured sir, there will be 2 well seasoned jounin who will help you along with our students. You need not fear" Kakashi said. The drunk old man smirked.

"Very well then. I am master bridge builder Tazuna, from wave country. I expect my trip to be safe" Tazuna said. Kakashi nodded. He then turned to all of the students.

"We leave at north gate tomorrow morning at 9 am. Don't be late. In the meantime, you should get to know one another" Kakashi said. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto rolled their eyes with Kakashi's demand to be there at 9 am. Naruto then sighed.

At one of the training fields, both teams looked at each other. It was true, they were about to introduce themselves.

"Well since we're going to be working together, we should do as our sensei's say, and get to know each other. I'm Naruto Uzamaki of team seven. Purposely made dobe of the year, wind ninjutsu specialist and legend in the making" Naruto said, almost bragging. The green spandex wearing genin stepped forward.

"I am Rock Lee, but everyone just calls me Lee. I am the youthful protege of Maito Gai, and I specialize in the brute first taijutsu" Lee said. Sakura stepped forward.

"Sakura Haruno. Medic in training" Sakura said, not divulging much more information beyond that. The girl with the twin hair buns introduced herself next.

"Tenten Higarushi. Weapons specialist" Tenten said. Like sakura she didn't divulge much information. Sasuke was next.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Last member of the Uchiha clan. Fire ninjutsu specialist" Sasuke said. That was all he felt comfortable giving out. Next, was the long haired boy.

"Neji Hyuuga. Branch member of the Hyuuga clan, Gentle fist taijutsu specialist" Neji said. This got Naruto's interest.

"I knew it. By any chance you know Hinata?" Naruto asked. Neji scowled.

"Hmph. That loser of a cousin of mine. What's your interest in her?" Neji less then politely asked. Naruto sighed.

"I like her. I also now have a problem with you. She isn't a loser. She is the single most kindest soul I've ever met. Certainly something the rest of your so called 'clan' can look up to" Naruto said. Tension was starting to rise quickly between the two.

"A pair of life losers. It's fate" Neji said. Naruto tried to remain calm. He glared at Neji hard. In fact, he was starting to emit some killer intent. Sasuke and Sakura noticed this, and tried to calm him down.

"In case if you forgotten, I said I purposely looked like a failure, so I could be on a team with my best friends. But perhaps I should tell you about people like you, who believe in fate. You are amongst the first to die in battle, as your arrogance is nothing but hot air. You don't think you need any improvement. While people can perceive you as strong, I see otherwise. I see a child, who merely has problems facing reality. I'll tell you this much.....Neji...if I believed in what you do, I would have been dead long ago. I don't know about you, but I don't let such petty things control me. I can guarantee you one day Neji, you'll see why never giving up, is far better, then just letting fate control you" Naruto said. Everyone was shocked by Naruto's outburst. It was then, that winged creatures came down and attacked them, being lead by a sliver version of them.

"Crap. Not again" Sasuke said. He, Naruto, and Sakura got into battle stance. The three, plus team 9, rushed at the Tengas. Team seven did the most damage, having been trained just for this.

"They are weak" Neji said, utilizing his Gentle fist style to do damage. That is when he was by the silver Tenga.

"Call my brothers in arms weak eh? We're onnly here to send a message to everyone, each time we come, that a real monster is on it's way. But of course, this time it's me" the Silver Tnga said, easily dodging and countering Neji's attacks, before clawing him across the chest. He then felt a sharp kick, followed by an explosion, to his back He was hurt.

"Good thinking Tenten" Lee said. Tentn smiled at that. The Silver Tenga snarled. Lee helped Neji up, before the Tengas all dispersed. Neji glared at the Silver tenga with hatred.

"What's the matter boy? Humiliated like that? Oh yes. It was far to easy for me to do that. Now, give me the power rangers. They are who I'm after" the Silver Tenga said, blasting Team nine down.

"Aren't we more then enough for you" Sakura said, cracking her knuckles. The silver Tenga gave out a really bad chuckle, which was almost like nails on chalkboard, except a lot worse.

"Oh normally I'd say no, in fact, I still say it....Power Rangers. Oh yeah. I know who you are. Rika and Xavier are tracking your every moves, like all villans have before. You rangers need to do better in protecting your identities from us, but I guess it's to late for that" The silver Tenga said. Team seven were shocked. In fact, team nine was shocked as well. Naruto then smirked.

"You mean...you guys?" Lee asked, as he tried to get up. Sasuke and Sakura joined with Naruto, in the smirking of course.

"What do you expect, we're the best. So silver Tenga. You want to dance with real monster exterminators? Your funeral" Sasuke said. Team seven immediately transformed and went on the attack. But there is a reason that the Silver Tenga was more then just a Tenga. He was fast, and strong. He was able to dodge all of their attacks, and then some.

"This is the rangers true power, I'm not impressed" the Silver Tenga said, that is when he was kicked into the air by Lee. Lee then threw Neji into the air, and landed a powerful palm thrust to the creature, sending it back down. The rangers then summoned their weapons, aned brougth them together

first, Naruto flipped the blade of the Saba aber, and rest it ino top of the Lion shieled, before Sakura gauntlets formed to creat a cannon tube, attaching to underneath. They focussed their power, and obliterated the Silver Tenga. Of course, the read light appeared in the sky, rebuilding the Tenga, and causing it to grow.

"It's time guys. Let's summon the zords" Naruto said. The three glowed for a second, as their zords came to their aid. They then vanished inside of them. And began to attack, while the Silver Tegan also did the same

"He's to powerful. Our attacks aren't working well like this" Sakura said to her partners. Naruto smirked behind the mask.

"Then let's do it then. Let's show this freak just who he's messing with" Naruto said. The tiger warrior jumped up, as the Lion zord stood on it's hind legs, before the torso separated from the legs. The arms and head separated as well. The torso merged with the tiger, as the tiger's arms and legs retracted. They then merged with the lion's arms and legs, before the Phoenix landed on the back. The lion head then landed in the right arm of the megazord, acting as a shield.

"Noble Shinobi Megazord, online" Naruto said. The silver tenga flew off, but the Megazord followed.

"Let's see you take this" The tenga said, launching explosive feathers. But the shield prevented any real damage, before knocking the Silver tenga down. A blade then extended from the shield, as the Megazord flew in.

"Let's finish him!" Sasuke said. The megazord flew forward, cocked the sword wielding arm back, as it gathered energy, and did a horizontal slash through the Silver phoenix. The silver phoenix landed on the ground, and exploded. The megazord landed after, done for the day.

A few minutes later, the megazord was gone, and the rangers were back to normal.

"so when were you planning on telling anyone this?" Neji arrogantly asked. Naruto sighed.

"you were never meant to find out. Be as it may, you three have to promise to secrecy. There are those amongst us who will use this secret against us, and we cannot afford to take that chance. On top of everything else, it's begging for us to be instant celebrities. Besides, it goes well with the saying 'A ninja's greatest weapon is deception'. So yeah, keep tight lipped on it" Naruto said, with a bit of killer intent laced into his words. The three nodded in agreement. Needless to say, after everything was done, the three were exhausted. Naruto then began to walk away.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but since we have the rest of the day off, that's good. I got a date with Hinata later, so I need to get ready" Naruto said. He noticed the twitch in Neji's eye, and smirked again.

'It's to bad that there are things you fail to notice Neji. Don't underestimate me, or anyone else. It will lead to your downfall. Anyone's infact' Naruto thought to himself, as he walked into town.


End file.
